The Crimson Enigma
by TheOutsiderOfMyth
Summary: Watch as Naruto discovers himself and others through conflict and mystery.
**Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Just who is Uzumaki Naruto? To himself he asked this question everyday, not knowing the answer, but always trying to find out. The blonde haired boy left Konoha three years ago after he put an end to the traitor that had once been his friend. Sasuke had turned to the the Uchiha Curse of Hatred and only in his last moments did he understand the truth that Naruto had tried to ingrain into his head. Sasuke had left this plane to go to the Pure Lands and left Naruto in this never ending world of hate. Over the past three years Naruto had undergone training in preparation for fighting an organization after what was inside him, the Nine-Tailed Fox Naruto had come to know as Kurama; a being of pure chakra that manifested into a physical form that gave sage wisdom as well as power. Naruto was no longer an idiot who didn't know up from down, through these past years his sensei, Jiraiya, the BIjuu Kurama, and the toads of Mount Myoboku had taught him and now he was coming back the place of his birth after three years, and this is where the Crimson Enigma's story starts, in front of the gates of the Leaf Village.**

 **Naruto and Jiraiya walked through the gates closely observed by the watchman.**

" **It's Jiraiya-sama," Izumo whispered to his partner, Kotetsu. As the two walked past the guard post.**

" **Yeah, but who is with him, I've never seen him before, as far as I know only that Uzamaki kid left with him." "I think that is Naruto," Izumo said in a disbelieving tone. But by the time they looked back the two figures were gone, and only an empty road remained where the two had been a second before.**

" **It seems no one has expected us arriving," Naruto commented, slightly surprised.**

" **I thought it best if they not know you were coming, some of the village have branded you traitor for what you did three years ago," the old Sannin explained.**

" **I see. I assume we're going to see Tsunade?"**

" **I am, you have other arrangements with your peers. How they feel about you after the death of Sasuke remains to be seen, even with my spy network, I could only determine so much"**

" **How much should I divulge?"**

" **As much as you see fit, but remember your mission here the next few days, too much information, and your target will know your strengths. He already knows we're here as it is and his spies are everywhere and nowhere at once."**

" **Understood, who all will I be meeting and where?"**

" **Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, and Neji; training ground seven. Kakashi will be watching the events from a vantage."**

" **So they'll all be there, should I expect any hostility from them?"**

" **Possibly, but I'm unsure, one or two might confront you, but I assume the rest will wany some answers."**

" **Understood." And with that Naruto shunshined to a place he hadn't been for three years: Training Ground 7.**

 **As Naruto walked toward the group who had yet to notice him, he could tell that they had been busy, but he had already known that, Naruto had his own spy network consisting of summons rather than sleepers as Jiraiya did, as so he knew all were at least Chunin, and had improved greatly, but not as much as himself. He took another step forward and Neji turned around, his byakugan on and looking intently at him, the whole group turned around as well, ten pairs of eyes staring at him, plus one sharingan eye in the trees above.**

" **Naruto is that really you," Sakura asked before any of the others could come to their senses, because not only had his mannerisms changed, so had his appearance. Naruto was now a good six feet tall and his baby face had sharpened into a more masculine version; his hair was a little longer and his eyes had turned into a sharper, piercing blue. His wardrobe had changed dramatically as well, wearing a dark gray shirt with mesh armor underneath, black anbu pants and sandals in addition to wearing a black cloak bearing the Uzumaki clan symbol on his back and right shoulder. His hitai ate was now black as well, blending into his color scheme as well as two black-bladed swords strapped to his back.**

" **In the flesh," Naruto replied after they all had time to digest this new Naruto.**

" **Naruto, we want answers about what happened, and where you've been," Sakura, who appeared to be the voice of the group, said with steely determination.**

" **Well that is what this meeting is about mainly, correct? And you shall get answers and explanations."**

" **Then start with Sasuke," Sakure yelled, not phasing Naruto in the least.**

" **Sasuke is dead by my hand, he went rouge and fell prey to hatred."**

" **Y-you killed Sasuke," she asked in disbelief.**

" **Yes I killed him, and after that, I left the Village fearing what would happen when I returned to this hellhole I grew up in. I have always lived being hated, and now I can sense that two of you hate me, Sakura, Ino, I used to call you friends, now I can tell you despise me."**

" **H-how can you tell that," Ino asked, genuinely curious.**

" **The Uzamaki are adept sensors, to the point where I can sense both chakra and emotion, some of my training these past three years."**

" **Ok so why have you chosen to come back now," Sakura began to take the lead again.**

" **Its time for me to stop running, I have come back to become an special operative in each of your teams, and teach you how to fight for real, because there is a war brewing in the Nations, I know you have felt it, and its time to get serious."**

" **What makes you think you can teach us anything," Kiba was very vocal about his objection.**

" **The fact that I am an Crimson Enigma that none of you know anymore," Naruto said, his eyes turning from deep blue to the crimson color of the sharingan, looking at his peers and feeling the fear and ebb off of them. "These eyes that were given to me see great potential in all of you, so here I am to make sure you dont squander it," the Crimson Enigma said coldly, letting off a little KI to make sure his point got across.**

 **Who is Uzamaki Naruto, he asks himself this question everyday, but little does he know he is about to find out through the guidance of the power Sasuke left in those eyes of Naruto's.**


End file.
